The Animagus and The Witch
by Walker00
Summary: After Hermione finds out that Ron has cheated on her yet again, she decides that she has had enough and breaks up with him. But now she is all alone Sirius comes to her rescue but will they be able to keep their relationship to just friends?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my first time at a Harry Potter; I hope it goes down well and that you like it.**

Chapter 1

'No Ron, I'm sorry won't cover it this time! I'm sick of your lying and disrespect, consider us over!' Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs and left Ron, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Harry and George staring with shock in the kitchen. This had been the third time Ron had cheated on Hermione and she had had enough but this couldn't have come at a better time as she had grown tired and bored of Ron but it still hurt her. The spark at gone and it was time to move on, Hermione always told herself whenever she doubted her decision. She was laying on her bed in 12 Grimmauld Place when a light knock came from outside,

'Come in' she called and the person who Hermione didn't expect to walk through those doors did, the one person she had always feared but secretly fancied. 'Had' was a word she used to use when it came to Sirius, up till the day she told him how she felt. He took it quite well considering the circumstances but ever since that day they haven't spoken two words to each other. He opened the door slightly and walked in keeping eye contact with Hermione. He closed the door and Hermione couldn't help but break the eye contact and found herself eyeing the animagus up and down, checking out his muscles that fitted perfectly within his dark purple shirt and his broad chest that was emphasized by his black silk and cotton waistcoat.

She regained control when she heard a rather loud cough that was made to get the witches attention, she looked at Sirius and saw that he was smirking to himself at the thought of the stubborn witch checking him out. It made him feel young again. Ever since he was pulled back through the veil three years ago he couldn't help but feel old and hasn't been able to regained his alter ego, Sirius Black – The womanizer, instead he stays within 12 Grimmauld Place and drinks fire whiskey until he can no longer remember his name. After what seems like a life time Sirius decides to speak, 'So, that little episode was er...entertaining' Hermione made a face which seemed to disagree with Sirius' comment. 'Anyway, do you want to talk about it?' Hermione contemplated the offer and then moved along the bed to make room for Sirius, he walked forward and got onto the bed with Hermione, both of them leaning against the headboard. 'How did you find out this time?'

'I found his notes. I don't really remember what happened after, it's a sort of blur' Hermione quietly explained in a mono tone voice. She shrugged which caused Sirius to chuckle a bit.

'Well love, I can definitely say Well Done. He doesn't deserve someone like you.' Hermione thought about that last comment. '"Someone like me?"' she repeated. 'Yes, someone loving, caring, thoughtful, selfless. He is the total opposite and takes you for granted. Your better of without him love.' This made Hermione smile. She was glad that their previous conversation hadn't hurt and ruined their friendship but help it become more stronger.

They stayed quiet for a few moments till Hermione grew tired and cuddled against Sirius, who moved so that his arms where wrapped around her protectively. Hermione shifted so that she could find the most comfortable position. When she was happy she sighed and closed her eyes. Sirius noticed what she was doing so hugged her tighter, making sure she knew he was there for her whenever she needed him. She replied 'I'm glad you're here Sirius'.

'Me too love, me too' and with that Hermione fell to a calm and peaceful sleep with Sirius watching over her like an angel from above.

**A/N – Well? How was it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Sorry for the late update, been quite busy with coursework deadlines and exams. Hope it's worth it.**

Chapter 2

Sirius woke up calmly, which was the first time ever since he was pulled back through the veil; from then he always woke with a fright, sweating and mumbling gibberish. He turned to see that Hermione was sleeping peacefully next to him, instead of waking her he slowly rose and slid from her grasp and made his way down to the kitchen here Mrs Weasley was making breakfast.

'Ooo what's cooking Molly?' Sirius asked adding his signature smile along with it while he made his way to the table to sit.

'The usual Sirius, how is darling Hermione, I heard what happened last night' Molly asked Sirius never breaking eye contact, Sirius could see her genuine upset and worry in her eyes. He smiled and replied,

'She's fine Molly. We spoke a while and she feel straight to sleep.' Mrs Weasley's face lifted and became calm.

'Good, I would hate her to be upset and, oh gosh, even worse. I do not understand what got into that boy. I brought him up nice and proper.' Molly rambled to herself. Soon enough more people started to rise from their slumber and make their way to the kitchen.

'Lovely breakfast mum, as always' Fred and George said at the same time, both kissing their mum after on each cheek. When everyone was done eating and having their morning tea Hermione came down looking bright and fresh, as if she was ready for a new day, which of course was. She smiled as she sat down on the chair in front of Sirius and got the pot a tea and made herself a cup.

'How are you feeling pet?' Sirius asked after she had gulped half of her tea.

'Better now thank you' and they shared a friendly stare for a few moments until Ron walked in from the hallway. Everyone had gone quiet and refused to make eye contact with him or Hermione. He grabbed a slice of toast and buttered it then left for the front door. When they heard it slam shut only the sound of cutlery was heard.

The only person to speak was Harry, 'Well that was awkward' and with that Ginny smacked him over the head with the morning paper.

**A/N – Sorry it's short, haven't the time **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Just a little teaser**

Chapter 3

_Everyone had gone to sleep but Hermione couldn't, tossing and turning was always a problem. She knew what she needed she got up and searched for it. _

_Walking down the landing, up the stairs and towards his room. She stopped at his door and heard that he was still awake as he wasn't snoring. She turned the door handle and entered the room, shut the door and walked towards the bed where he was waiting for her. Crawling up the bed she was met with his smiling face._

'_You kept me waiting Princess' he spoke and pulled her down onto his lips and snaked his arm around her waist. _

_She moaned into his mouth and turned so he was now on top as he continued to invade her mouth, his arms trailing up and down her body remembering each curve. _

'HERMIONE!' Ginny shouted from outside her bedroom. Hermione opened her eyes and realised that it was just a dream, but she wondered to herself, why was she dreaming of him like that?


End file.
